lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim: A Furry Mod
Alright, I need to finally tell/warn you all about this Skyrim mod simply called "Skyrim Yiff Mod". If someone sends you a download link to this mod or you see it on some website DO NOT download it as it is the most fucked up mod I have ever seen. I know the title of the mod sounds tempting but DON'T open it. Don't download it. Don't do anything with this mod. Just leave it be. I will tell you the story about the Skyrim Yiff Mod. I have been on Steam for 3 years now and I am obsessed with Skyrim. It's one of my favorite games. I always look for new and old mods to download for Skyrim. Mostly just new area mods or graphics mods. I was just searching down the large list of mods when I came across one called "Yiff Mod". There were only three pictures to go long with it. the first being a screenshot of some random NPC being killed by a guy in a fursuit, which I thought was odd. Second image was very creepy, it had an extremely zoomed in screenshot of the fursuits face with black eyes and pixilated blood coming from the eyes. This really scared me but as soon as I saw the third image it made me want to download it. It depicted an online mode where you can actually play with other people. This instantly made me forget about the image and as soon as I downloaded it the owner of the mod took it down. It didn't really bother me as I decided to play Skyrim again. When I booted it up instead of the normal metal/iron looking dragon logo it was textured differently to look like a mirror. I could spin the logo around. I spun it around two times but then noticed something looking back at me through the virtual mirror. It was the guy in the fursuit. I didn't want to look at the thing anymore as it creeped me out. I started a new game. Pretty much a normal intro except the people in the wagon at the start of the game were argonians. Again, this didn't bother me probably just part of the mod. But when we were about to head through the city's gate I saw something running at the wagon on all fours. It was the man in the fursuit. He pulled out one of the lizard people and dragged them back into the woods. I screamed at my TV "HOLY SHIT". It looked as if the argonian was in such pain. I was freaking out at this point. But we were in the city. Safe. The rest of the intro was pretty much normal. I was at the beginning just when the dragon attacks the small village. I noticed how I could actually skip the tutorial and go back to where I saw the guy being dragged in the woods. I had an idea. I wanted to save him. I quickly ran through the gate and followed a trail of blood through the forest. It kept running until I found something. It was too late. The Argonian has been....raped beyond recognition. I was able to search his corpse. He had a small note attached to him. I read the note and all it said was "Go to Riverwood". A new quest has started. I quickly ran to Riverwood. It took me at least 2 hours just to get out of the woods. On my way there I discovered a pile of bodies. Probably from the Furry Rapist. After awhile I made it to Riverwood. The gates were closed. It appears I was too late. But with Skyrim being very glitchy I used a glitch to get through it. What I saw was beyond morbid, all the NPCs were naked and there semen EVERYWHERE this confused me greatly. The only NPC that was alive in the town was the owner of the Inn. I decided I will make this my new home and hide here for now. I gave the woman 10 gold and went into one of the rooms. I thought I should give my character some rest so my character layed in the bed then woke up. Went outside my room and the Inn lady was dead. Her head was on the counter. I thought the Fursuit guy was still here so I checked all the rooms nothing of importance was found except for another note that was on one of the beds. "Look behind you" all of a sudden my character was knocked the fuck out. My character awoke in a dark dank cave filled with water. The water was extremely deep and dark. Across from me was a bridge that I could bring down. I pulled the lever and a loud screech was heard followed up with some laughter. I went to go investigate. While walking across the bridge I heard footsteps behind me. It was the rapist. I screamed at my TV and ran to the other side. I pulled the lever again and he fell right into the watery abyss. I'm guessing he died. Across the bridge is, what appeared to be a furry sex dungeon. The first thing I did was release all the khajiits they thanked me and I continued forward with all of them following. Another bridge was spotted. On this one it appears as it was broken, but I could still walk across it. One of the stupid khajiits fell in. He actually survived the drop but then was dragged under water by something which frightened the other khajiits...We managed to find a weapon shelf with some axes on it. Took five and gave some to the khajiits. A third bridge was found. This one was pretty long. I walked across looking at the water below. A khajiit body floated up to the to the top. I'm guessing this is the one that fell in before except when it came up it had no clothes. It's at this point I am guessing the rapist is still on the loose and indeed, not dead. After awhile of searching we finally found an exit accept it lead out to the ocean. I went out along with the other khajiit and started swimming to an island. But every time I look back it seems that we have less & less khajiits. As if they just drown. When I was almost at the island I looked back and I was the only one left. I heard the noise of hissing underneath me. I decided to look under and it was the guy in the fursuit. I kept kicking his head, almost destroying his fursuit head. I made it to shore and so did he. I completely wrecked his mask. I took out my axe and ran at this psycho fucker. I managed to get three hits on him before he charged at me and knocked me out again. This was it. My character was going to die. I saw my character laying on the ground defeated. I could still see the fursuit. But...Something came out of.....the water. It was the khajiit that fell in the water before. He was still alive. He quickly dragged the fursuit into the dark waters below, drowning fursuit along with himself. I cried a little. But the fursuit was dead. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Deletion Log Refugees